As requirements for missile technology evolve, there is a growing need for enhanced sensing of rocket motor performance. Precise confirmation of flight profile data is needed in order to accurately and independently determine distances and velocities attained as well as time in flight to precisely determine if and when events such as a stage separation, a missile destruct, or a warhead function are executed. In addition, safety certification authorities recommend eliminating distributed safety systems (which currently require additional devices, cabling, and connectors) in new or updated weapons.